Enamorado de mi contratista
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Oz es la cadena de la joven Alice Baskerville, ella ha sido invitada a un baile de alta sociedad al que decide llevarlo… pero ella no tenía planeado que todo eso pasara en una sola noche, en medio de un extraño acontecimiento, ¿Qué suciedería después de aquello? ¿Habrá consecuencias por cada acto realizado?
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ Holi~ x3 Paseándome aquí de nuevo~, este es un fanfic muy inusual que se me vino a la mente de repente, los papeles de Alice y Oz se ven intercambiados en ciertas cosas, así que antes de empezar doy unos avisos: Primero, esta historia tiene cierto Ooc; segundo, es algo lemmon… no mucho(?); Tercero, solo este capitulo espero sea así.

Sin mas que decir, espero mi historia sea de su agrado ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama.

* * *

Un largo y estruendoso bostezo se escuchó, haciendo eco en cada pared del carruaje, que casi quiso opacar él ruido que causaba el mismo.  
-Una dama no bosteza de esa manera-Le reprendió suavemente un muchacho de cabellos dorados que miraba a la joven con ojos de ternura.-Alice-Canturreo el nombre de la chica de manera divertida, ella simplemente bufó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana del carruaje y con una de sus manos echaba para atrás uno de sus castaños mechones de cabello y ladeaba suavemente la cabeza con total naturalidad.  
-No le encuentro el caso a este tipo de cosas-Le confeso la chica con un gesto de malhumorada, algo que era muy usual en ella.  
Cómo el muchacho no decía nada para apaciguar sus aguas, ella lo miro con esos ojos violetas desafiantes, que lo hizo reír de manera nerviosa, no dedico mucho su tiempo a intimidarlo con la mirada; nuevamente aburrida, continuo viendo el paisaje del crepúsculo amenazante con comenzar, cada minuto que pasaba era tanto un minuto más cerca para comenzar una eterna tortura como un minuto más cerca de ser liberada de la misma.  
Solo se escuchaban los estruendos del carruaje andando.  
Al ir por un mal camino y pasar por un bache, el carruaje salto bruscamente haciendo caer de rodillas a la joven muchacha al suelo de este.  
-¡Alice!-Exclamo el muchacho mientras se agachaba y la tomaba suavemente de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Inquirió este con voz preocupada, la chica simplemente tenía una cara de pequeña perdida, que no entendía nada, a lo que él soltó una leve risa, era inevitable para él el no reírse.  
-¡¿Qué te es tan gracioso?! Sirviente inútil-Reclamo Alice enojada como siempre, ahora sentada en el suelo del carruaje.  
Él no le contesto nada y solamente la miro con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al momento que le acariciaba suavemente el dorso de las manos con los dedos pulgares, a lo que ella empezó a quedar levemente colorada por esas acciones. Cuando el muchacho la miro con sorpresa por esa reacción, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el carruaje se sacudió nuevamente, haciendo que el muchacho cayera encima de Alice.  
-¡Oz!-Exclamo Alice algo adolorida por un leve golpe que se habían dado juntos, pero más que adolorida, era avergonzada por encontrarse así con él, que estaba apoyando sus manos sobre el borde del asiento que se encontraba atrás de Alice, lo cual ayudo a que no cayera completamente sobre ella, pero aun así, la escena no era la mejor ya que la tenía acorralada; el corazón de Alice latía fuertemente como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.  
Los segundos pasaban, y Oz seguía de la misma manera, solo estaba mirando fijamente a Alice, perdido en aquella jovencita que ahora miraba en otra dirección intentando disimular su notable sonrojo.  
Bien sabía que ella podía quitárselo de encima de un golpe, pero no hacía nada por removerlo. Atontado por sus pensamientos se fue acercando a ella, cuando su aliento rozo suavemente la piel de la chica, justo cerca de sus labios, esta estremeció y volvió a gritar suavemente el nombre del joven, haciéndolo reaccionar.  
-¡Argh!-Soltó de inmediato las manos de la joven para comenzar a revolver sus rubios cabellos de manera desesperada, pero cuando volvió a recuperar la compostura, se sentó en su asiento mientras volvía a tomar a Alice de sus manos para ayudarla igualmente a sentarse, ahora a su lado, la soltó al instante. Desde ese momento Oz se mantuvo callado, con el codo apoyado sobre la ventana y la mano cubriéndole un poco la boca.  
Alice solo lo miraba en silencio de manera melancólica, como si esperara algunas palabras del desconcertado chico, pero nunca hubo palabra alguna.  
La noche ya se estaba haciendo presente, y la obscuridad los comenzaba a cubrir como un suave manto, pero al igual que la noche llegaba, ellos llegaban a su destino; Al parar el carruaje, el primero en bajar fue Oz que luego extendió su mano para ayudar a la joven a bajar, estaba luciendo un precioso vestido strapless color rosa con un corsette con un decorado color rojo con un corte de "A" del mismo color sobre la falda con lindos encajes de rosas.  
-Tan bella como siempre-Susurro Oz justo en el instante que Alice bajo y tuvo oportunidad de hablarle al oído de manera sutil.-Que comience su tortura, señorita-Se burló, realmente le causaba gracia verla hacer berrinche por estar ahí.  
-Ahora me has salido con que tienes mejor etiqueta que yo-Gruño la chica disimulando con una sonrisa radiante.  
-Estudie mucho para enseñarte-Comentó y la chica puso una cara de estar totalmente ofendida, pero se relajo y prosiguió su camino.  
Él la miraba, caminaba como toda una dama bien educada, lo cual sabía perfectamente que no era, de repente ella dio un poco la vuelta y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Sabía que no era muy propio que un simple sirviente estuviera en una fiesta de ese calibre.  
-No te alejes de mi lado-Le susurro Alice de manera posesiva al tiempo que lo sujetaba por el brazo y caminaba a su lado, esas pequeñas palabras hicieron sentir extraño a Oz, su semblante se formaba en una sonrisa melancólica.  
-Nunca lo haría-Le contesto una vez escapado del encanto de las anteriores palabras y le acaricio una de sus manos que lo mantenían atrapado del brazo.  
Ambos caminaron entre la demás gente que se hacía presente, simplemente miraban y murmuraban alrededor de ellos, para ser sinceros, Oz no vestía de mala manera, realmente, se veía muy elegante con la casaca color azul que usaba y su pantalón blanco, Alice no lo dejaría mal vestido, hacia todo por hacerlo parecer un joven de alta sociedad, pero eso no evitaba el hecho del que joven rubio fuese el sirviente de la bella heredera Baskerville. Sus posiciones sociales eran muy diferentes, era mal visto que ella estuviera siempre con él, pero… Aún sin confesarlo del todo, ninguno de los dos podía estar bien sin el otro a su lado.  
Hace ya cuatro años más o menos, la pequeña Alice había escapado de la mansión de sus padres para poder salir a jugar al mundo exterior y conocerlo, ella sabía que su madre había hecho lo mismo, pero no a la edad de diez, si no a la de quince, pero eso no le importaba, quería disfrutar de igual manera o más.  
Paseaba con paso firme por las humildes calles del pueblo, mirando a las hermosas mujeres del lugar comprando, paseando con sus maridos o con sus hijos, todo mundo parecía seguir un ritmo exacto, no se paraban a preguntar que hacía allí una de las hijas de los Baskerville, pero quizás era que no la reconocían, si, quizás era eso.  
-¿Qué hace una pequeña niña tan linda como tú en un lugar tan sombrío como este?-Pregunto un hombre que había tomado a Alice de su muñeca, jalándola, obligando que levantara levemente sus talones del suelo.  
-¡Suéltame!-Grito Alice que intentaba zafarse, pero el hombre ni siquiera presto atención y de un tirón rompió los botones de su vestido, dejándola un poco al descubierto.  
Estaba avergonzada, asustada y al borde de llorar. Gritaba ayuda a todo pulmón, pero nadie escuchaba sus suplicas, luchaba con fuerzas el zafarse, solo logrando lastimarse a ella misma; El hombre la arrastro hasta una especie de callejón, donde la comenzaba a tocar, Alice lloraba ya desesperada. Su vestido cayo deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.  
Todo ya parecía perdido, sus gritos eran mudos a oídos sordos, creyó que lo peor iba a comenzar, entonces sangre comenzó a brotar, manchándola, no era de ella, si no del hombre, algunas extrañas cuchillas le habían atravesado el pecho, y así mismo como entraron, salieron de un golpe.  
El cadáver del hombre cayó al suelo, Alice también, pero a un lado. Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el tacto de su piel desnuda contra el frío suelo, era una sensación desagradable, su cuerpo se sentía sucio, a pesar de que no fue convertida en una fruta podrida.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto una voz a lo lejos, ella no alcanzaba a ver quién era, pero aun así, Alice asintió.-Cierra las piernas-Ordeno de manera amable y así lo hizo, prefería obedecer, ya que en momentos de miedo, el no obedecer era algo tonto.  
De entre las sombras, asomo un joven muchacho de rubios cabellos y ojos de un extraño tono rojizo que miraba de manera serena a aquella chica que cubría con uno de sus brazo sus pequeños pechos de infante mientras usaba su otra mano como apoyo para mantenerse sentada, estaba perturbada por la expresión serena de ese chico, esos ojos vacíos parecían decir otra cosa, y para terminar, las mismas cuchillas que habían atravesado al hombre, sobresalían desde atrás de él, sujetas por unas cadenas.  
De la nada él recogió el vestido y se lo entrego para luego, dándose media vuelta, volver a desaparecer; Alice, a pesar de todo, se levantó y corrió atrás del chico, pero ya no lo encontró.  
Todo eso había sido muy extraño, pero quería verlo de nuevo, extrañamente anhelaba eso más que nada en el mundo ahora, era su deseo.  
A las pocas semanas, ella había vuelto al mismo rumbo en busca del chico, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y con todo el miedo del mundo, fue adentrándose cada vez más en peores rumbos, hasta que se encontraba entre burdeles y bares, era de noche, el olor a tabaco y alcohol estaba por todas partes, le resultaba poco creíble pensar que él estaría en este lugar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo… a menos de que no viniera, perdería mucho y estaba consciente de ello.  
-¡Aquí está la chiquilla que asesino a mi novio!-Exclamo mujer que venía con las prendas todas desacomodadas, salía de uno de los burdeles. Apenas su reclamo fue escuchado, varios hombres comenzaban a rodear a Alice, el sentimiento de pánico la comenzaba a invadir, intentaba relajarse, pero cada vez que alguien la comenzaba a sujetar, le entraban ganas de gritar a no más no poder y caer hecha un desastre hasta volverse loca por el miedo.  
-Veo que nadie ha cambiado aquí después de tanto-Se escucho la misma voz de antes y Alice subió la mirada esperanzada, y ahí se veía su silueta sentada tranquilamente en un balcón.  
Comenzaban a dispararle pero las balas ni siquiera se le acercaban.  
-¡La mataré!-Grito uno de los hombres de manera desquiciada mientras apuntaba el arma a la cabeza de Alice y de un movimiento, el rubio ahora se encontraba a lado de ese hombre, al cual miro con odio y le atravesó la frente con una de las cuchillas en menos de un segundo al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Alice en sus brazos.  
-Ha sido un placer, como siempre-Les dijo él, ya con una sonrisa más calmada y de inmediato se marcho corriendo con la chica en brazos. Alice le miraba perdida.-Sujétate bien, te caerás-Le dijo suavemente y Alice se abrazo al cuello de él.  
Al fin termino de correr cuando llegaron a un obscuro bosque para que no les encontraran, donde dejo a Alice recargada sobre un árbol. Se encontraba jadeante por haber estado corriendo.  
Ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, disfrutando con la vista que le daba la luna al pálido rostro del joven, no estaba para nada mal y ahora sus ojos se notaban de un brillante verde esmeralda.  
-Parece que te volviste fanática a que te salve-Le comentó como si nada, como si hablase de una cosa cualquiera y la conociera de hace años.  
-¡Eso es mentira!-Exclamo ella enojada y avergonzada, ahora tenía las mejillas coloradas por el comentario y por el hecho de que había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando casi queriendo tirar un suspiro por él.  
Él sonrió, haciéndola rabiar más, pero se preocupo al ver la muñeca del joven sangrar.  
-¿No te duele?-Pregunto algo atemorizada aun mirando aquella herida, él ladeo la cabeza.-Pero si estas grave-Le reprendió mientras tomaba con suavidad la mano del joven y divisaba la herida de mejor manera-, deberías cuidar más de tu vida.  
-Mi vida no lo vale, no me importa mi existencia ni a nadie le ha importado-Suspiro y al momento movió su mano para que ella le soltase-, realmente nunca me importo la de nadie, pero cuando te vi así, fue inevitable para mi el salvarte… pero no sabía que ibas a ponerte en peligro a propósito solo para que te salvara de nuevo, si fueses otra te hubiera dejado morir.  
Alice intento razonar sus palabras,le había cambiado el tema completamente pero podía sentir en cada palabra que él realmente aborrecía la vida, al igual que ella, no encontraban un motivo para vivir, ella solo lo hacia por el recuerdo de su madre, él quien sabe… pero ambos sentían el horrendo frío de la soledad.  
-Cuida de mi-Le ordeno Alice, pero el muchacho sin ni siquiera mirarle comenzó a lamer su herida.-¡Cuida de mi, por favor!-Repitió con molestia de las ultimas palabras, haciendo que este subiera la mirada.  
-Te escuche desde la primera vez-Soltó y la tomo de su mentón con una mano, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.-Eso no tardara…-Susurró y aun sujetándola del mentón, tiro un poco más de ella y la beso en la boca, pasándole la sangre que hace unos momentos había lamido y la obligaba a beberla.  
El sabor era metálico, nada agradable. Sus pensamientos parecían haberse detenido, mantenía ojos de sorpresa, los cuales poco a poco se fueron obscureciendo y cerrando.  
Desde ese momento, su contrato fue sellado, la marca de ello estaba en el pecho de Alice, pero Oz nunca la veía, ya que a ella le resultaba vergonzoso.  
-Esto es aburrido-Bufó Alice, que miraba en otra dirección como otras personas y niños comían del suculento bufete, pero que ella no podría probar para mantener una imagen.  
El solo aroma la incitaba a ir y comer un gran bocado de cada platillo que se encontrase ahí perfectamente acomodado.  
-Si quieres, ve a comer-Le permitió Oz, Alice lo miro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, pero parpadeo un par de veces y luego con mirada de sorpresa al escuchar una nueva melodía, tomo a Oz del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el centro del salón, donde de inmediato ambos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a bailar como si fuese algo tan natural como respirar.  
Ambos estaban siguiendo el ritmo del otro a la perfección, los pasos que daban eran exactos.  
-Siempre quise bailar contigo-Le confesó Alice con una sonrisa amplia, Oz la miro sorprendido un par de segundos, pero luego correspondió a la sonrisa y continuo bailando con ella al ritmo de la música.  
La gente se exaltaba al verlos, comentaban sobre Oz, preguntándose quien era… si supieran que él era un sirviente de lo más bajo, peor aun, si supieran que él era una cadena…  
«-¡Él es mi sirviente!-Era por lo que se moría Alice de decir, reclamarlo ante todas las damas de sociedad que ahora soltaban un suspiro al verle.»  
Cuando la pieza termino, ambos hicieron una reverencia y rieron a coro, compartir tantos años juntos los había transformado.  
Después, empezaron a bailar una pieza más lenta, más suave… Alice se relajaba y miraba a Oz a los ojos, él, sin que ella entendiera, la miraba con ojos de amor, una mirada que solo podía dedicarle a ella. Ambos ahora sentían como si fuesen las únicas personas presentes en el salón y tuvieran la libertad de bailar un vals por toda la eternidad, paseándose por cada rincón.  
Alice entrecerraba sus ojos, aquella lenta melodía la hacia dormitar, aun con su sonrisa recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su sirviente mientras aún bailaban, haciendo que Oz se sobresaltara un poco, haciendo que un sutil sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, y su próximo movimiento fue tan inconsciente para él; con la mano que mantenía en la cintura de la joven, la obligo a apegarse más a él.  
Esto hizo que un leve murmuro se escuchara entre la multitud, hasta que Alice levanto la cabeza de nuevo, espantada por algo, con la mirada atenta a la nada, Oz la miraba en la espera de alguna explicación.  
-Algo huele extraño-Le dijo sin mirarlo.- ¿Lo sientes?  
Oz espero unos segundos, no era el aroma de la comida, ni del caro perfume que portaban las damas, era otra clase de aroma, no, de hedor ya conocido.  
-Sé que es, vamos-Aseguro Oz y ella asintió, ambos sin conocer la mansión, se encaminaron hasta lo que parecía ser un sótano enorme, del tamaño del salón.  
Estando ahí, ella comenzó a tomar la delantera en busca de lo que provocaba ese extraño y asqueroso hedor, era putrefacto.  
-Esta muy obscuro-Comentó Alice, la cual luego emitió un grito de dolor cuando algo rasguño su brazo, desgarrando uno de sus largos guantes.  
-¡Alice!-Grito Oz corriendo a ayudarla pero no la encontraba, ni siquiera sentía su presencia.-¡¿Donde estas, Alice?!  
De la nada, un pequeño pero odioso tintineo comenzó a escucharse, era suave pero era suficiente como para sacar de quicio a Oz, era odioso para él, inexplicablemente así era.  
Busco desesperado a su contratista, hasta ver una luz al final de un pasillo; entró a toda prisa y para su suerte, ahí estaba Alice sentada… pero algo estaba mal… grandes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, eso hizo que sintiera algo extraño, algo que de verdad lo enojaba.  
-Bienvenido, Oz-Le llamo una voz masculina y de la nada apareció un hombre desconocido de largos cabellos blancos, estaba lleno de vendajes.-Me alegro de que hayas venido aquí por mi hija-Continuo, Oz no le creyó ni una sola palabra, los padres de Alice ya estaban muertos.  
Le dedico una mirada de odio, y él solo sonrió naturalmente.  
El tintineo continuaba, ahora más escandaloso. Oz abrió ampliamente sus ojos, con una mirada vacía. ¿El ruido provenía de aquel hombre?  
-Te destruiré, quizás así ese molesto tintineo cese… y Alice deje de llorar-Le dijo mientras aparecía su enorme guadaña, y al instante quejidos se comenzaban a escuchar, Alice estaba sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho… era un sacrificio que debía hacer para protegerla, no le quedaba de otra.-Aguanta por favor… mi querida Alice-Le dijo con suavidad mientras se paraba frente a ella, dandole la espalda.-Yo te protegeré, porque has estado conmigo desde el principio-Fue lo único y ultimo que Alice logro escuchar antes de caer desvanecida al suelo.  
Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba en los brazos de Oz, él cual tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su casaca azul y hasta en su cabello, el realmente estaba lleno de rasguños, lo miraba apabilada, subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla del joven, acariciandola y él le sonrió. Cuando ella ya estaba más consiente, la dejo sentada en el suelo, recargada a la pared y se arrodillo frente a ella.  
-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alice casi en un susurro, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su cadena no eran de ese hermoso esmeralda, ahora daban un tono carmesí, ella realmente no estaba bien y aun lloraba aun por un dolor punzante en el pecho, que cuando fue muy fuerte, presiono su pecho con la mano, dolía mucho pero le preocupaba su cadena.  
-Es más importante el saber como estas tú-Fue lo que le contesto Oz d manera seria, saco un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos y corto el adorno rojo que iba desde el cuello hasta el vestido de Alice.  
Ella lo miro atónita y trago saliva avergonzada cuando sintió dos de dos dedos de Oz, entrando a los costados de su corsette.  
-No, ¡no mires!-Grito Alice intentando alejarse en vano porque se encontraba apoyada en la pared, lo hubiera golpeado a no más pero se sentía casi sin fuerza.  
Oz, halando suavemente del corsette, tiro hacia abajo y dejo sus juveniles senos al descubierto, que apenas y eran cubiertos por sus largos cabellos castaños como un sutil velo obscuro.  
-¡No me mires!-Le grito nerviosa y se abrazo a si misma intentando cubrir su piel expuesta.  
Oz solo la abrazo fuertemente contra él algunos minutos, intentando hacer que se calmara ya que podría golpearlo cuando haya recuperado fuerzas, y supo que ya todo estaba mejor cuando Alice correspondió al abrazo. Se separaron de nuevo y con menos pena, Alice se dejo mirar un poco avergonzada, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.  
En realidad, él estaba buscando el sello de la chica… removió su cabello de su lado izquierdo y pudo ver el sello con forma de reloj, ya llevaba más de la mitad, eso era preocupante.  
-Oz…-Le llamo Alice mientras volvía a cubrirse un poco con su cabello, era realmente vergonzoso que él la viera en ese estado, a pesar de que ya la había visto así cuando era menor… ¡Pero eso no le importaba! Ya había crecido…-No importa si somos tragados por el Abismo, quiero permanecer por siempre a tu lado…-Confesó cabizbaja mientras acariciaba el sitio donde se encontraba la marca de su contrato.  
Oz no dijo nada, quedo atónito por las palabras de Alice y sus ojos ya volvían a su tono natural.  
-Y eso será una promesa, como un contrato-Continuo ella, acercándose peligrosamente a su cadena.-Ahora hay que firmarlo…-Dijo en un tono más suavizado, él trago pesadamente entendiendo a lo que se refería, se le erizo cada cabello del cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de su contratista en su mejilla, aún atontado, se dejo manejar como a una marioneta, permitiendo a su contratista que tirara suavemente de él para sellar sus labios en un inocente beso, esa fue una excusa que causo la más profunda ternura en el chico, aquel sencillo beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que parecían haber estado atrapados en ambos por demasiado tiempo. El roce de los labios de Oz contra los suyos la hacían embeleser completamente, agitando su corazón.  
Oz, que había esta deseoso de darle otro beso todo este tiempo, cuando ella comenzó a separarse de él sintió un cosquilleo; no lo evito, poniendo sus manos contra la pared, la acorralo y la volvió a besar de una manera apasionante, pero Alice no quedo atrás y hundió sus manos en los cabellos dorados de Oz, evitando que deshiciera aquel beso que se deseaba fuese eterno, que ese cosquilleo no parase, que esa sensación de único y suave placer se quedase ahí presente.  
Él se separo un poco de ella, ambos estaban algo jadeantes; la tomo del mentón e hizo presión sobre el hueco del mismo con él dedo pulgar y prosiguió a lamerle con delicadeza los labios, ella sentía el húmedo roce dejándola fuera de sí, dejaba sus labios entreabiertos en espera de otro beso; él proseguía y lamia con suavidad la comisura de los labios de Alice para terminar dándole una suave mordida a su labio inferior, eso la hizo estremecer, y para terminar, le dio un fugaz beso.  
-Eso ha sido cruel-Comentó decepcionada Alice, haciendo un gesto de berrinche, aunque abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la mirada tan misteriosa que le dedicaba Oz, acompañada de una sonrisa que parecía decirle «Sé algo que tú no», eso si que la dejaba fuera de lugar, sin saber que decir.  
Oz podía recordar el primer momento que la escucho pidiendo ayuda, recordaba haber visto su piel de infante, haber visto su mirada de temor, la mirada de vergüenza, la de esperanza, esas miradas que lo encantaron desde el primer momento… un sentimiento desconocido nació desde el fondo de su corazón, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco de solo verla, cuando la cargo para salvarla, el tacto lo había dejado casi estático, y sabiendo que el beso no era necesario para firmar el contrato, lo hizo con maña, al sentir sus castos labios, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, confirmando el sentimiento, una razón para valorar su existencia había nacido.  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos en el momento que sintió un leve dolor en la punta de su dedo indice, era Alice que le sostenía su mano derecha y le mordía el dedo sin piedad hasta la punta, así quitándole su guante sucio de sangre y lo dejo caer al suelo. Ella miraba de manera melancólica la mano de Oz, y cuando se dio cuenta de que él la observaba sin decir nada al igual que ella, le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, parpadeando despacio, se ahora se ponía de una manera realmente encantadora la cual desconocería si no fuera gracias a "alguien", al dejarlo de mirar fue dándole unos leves besos sobre la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que él se sonrojara con levedad, esas acciones que Alice realizaba inocentemente, realmente sentía que le insinuaban algo, y hacerlo en ese momento, así como ella se encontraba, casi desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, lo hacia sentir un anhelo más fuerte sobre aquella chica a la que le debía mucho.  
-Alice, te deseo-Soltó de repente, captando la atención de la joven-, quiero que seas mía.-Le dijo y Alice lo miro con sorpresa y con las mejillas ardiendo, de inmediato cubrió su colorado rostro con una de sus manos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero aun así, esas palabras la hacían sentir emoción, ya que si ella era de él, así como ella siempre lo proclamaba de su propiedad, eso significaba que realmente quería estar siempre con ella, pero él termino "ser de él"… la orillaba a cometer algo grande, algo que desencadenaría muchas cosas.  
-¿Quieres ser mía?-Consultó mientras sujetaba la mano de Alice y la bajaba para ver mejor aquella expresión que le causaba gran ternura, él la quería toda para él, no vacilaría en nada… ¿Pero y ella?  
La expresión de Alice insegura, Oz solo se sonreía ingenuo, paso su mano hasta la mejilla de Alice y la acaricio, ese pequeño tacto que sentían, antes era maravilla, ahora era una migaja de lo que se deseaba, era algo prohibido y extasiante.  
-¿Qué me dices, Alice?-Le volvió a preguntar, ahora algo temeroso por la respuesta.  
La chica sostuvo la mano de Oz y la coloco sobre su pecho, haciendo que él se sobre saltara y al mismo tiempo encantaba por él tacto de la piel tan suave. Lo miro con recelo y se acerco despacio a él para besarlo, pero se inclino demasiado y termino cayendo al suelo sobre su cadena. Oz correspondió al beso sin pensarlo, realmente su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar solo al tenerla a ella encima de él así, peor aun que tenía uno de sus pechos contra su mano, daban al tamaño perfecto para su gusto.  
Cuando ella se separo de él, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa a su manera.  
-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-Inquirió Alice, y Oz, tomándola por sus hombros, la empujo al suelo para que ahora él quedara encima de ella; entonces cuando Alice sintió el helado suelo contra su espalda desnuda se estremeció levemente y miro de manera indefensa a Oz, que simplemente la admiraba, ahora mismo en la forma que ella se encontraba con los brazos a la altura de la cabeza y en la manera en que sus cabellos cubrían su senos hacían que poco quedara a la imaginación.  
-Si, eso es más que suficiente-Le contesto Oz y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, separándolos un poco comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su contratista de forma suave, depositando algunos besos en el transcurso, la respiración de ella era agitada, lo cual hacia sonreír a Oz auto satisfecho.  
Puso su mano sobre el pecho de la chica y lo acaricio con suavidad. Ella gimió encantada por esas sensaciones, su corazón y respiración eran similares a como si estuviese corriendo un maratón.  
Oz dejo de tocarla y se arrodillo en el suelo, mirando a la chica jadeante, no le presto mucha atención y solo fue paseando sus manos por sus costados, ella estaba muy sensible al tacto, sin avisarle, metió las manos bajo el vestido y tiro de su ropa interior, dejándola hasta la mitad de sus muslos.  
-Flexiona un poco las piernas, Alice-Oz se estaba poniendo un poco mandón aunque su tono de voz continuara siendo dulce, para variar de aquella cadena que se tomo rato de educar a su propia contratista, pero a Alice no le quedaba más opción que simplemente obedecer como siempre.  
Cuando mantuvo las piernas flexionadas, Oz se deshizo completamente de esa prenda y la tiro a un lado, si quitaba completamente las ropas de la joven, quizá podría coger un resfriado.  
Alice, para no quedar mal ante su sirviente, bajo sus manos hasta los botones de la casaca del rubio y la desabotono para luego quitársela y tirarla junto a su prenda.  
Tomo a Alice de sus manos y la invito a arrodillarse en el suelo frente a él. Con cuidado, deslizo sus manos por el cuello de la joven hasta la nuca, tirando hacia atrás sus largos cabellos que habían estado cubriendo su cuerpo.  
-Ahora deberíamos divertirnos, ¿no crees, Alice?-Inquirió Oz sonriéndole de manera misteriosa de nuevo, y levantando un poco el vestido de la joven, la alentó a que se acercara un poco más, hasta acabar sentada en la entrepierna del muchacho.  
Apenada por encontrarse así, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su cadena en un intento de distraerse ella misma, pero comenzó a temblar levemente cuando volvió a sentir los labios de este sobre su cuello, paseando suavemente hasta su hombro donde le dio una leve mordida, ella solo mordió su labio inferior en un intento de no emitir algún sonido vergonzoso.  
Eso definitivamente no se iba a quedar así, rodeo el cuello de Oz con sus brazos y se abrazo a él apegando sus senos contra el pecho del muchacho, para luego comenzar a moverse a un ritmo moderado, causando un leve frote entre la entrepierna desnuda de Alice y la de él. Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos por el roce que le causaba en su parte baja, mientras que Oz jadeaba muy leve, estaba reaccionando a los movimientos de la chica.  
-Si que te ha corrompido aquellos libros que has leído-Comentó Oz, mirándola con un ojo cerrado, algo jadeante.  
-Yo… no quiero saber… donde aprendiste tanto…-Gimoteo entrecortada-, veo que no solo te dedicaste… a la etiqueta-Fue lo ultimo que dijo al ver aquella sonrisa burlona de Oz, una de sus manos le sostenía de la espalda baja, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que su otra mano se iba paseando por debajo del vestido de Alice, hasta que el sonido algo metálico deslizarse se escucho muy sutilmente; deslizando su miembro poco a poco entre los pliegues de la chica, gimoteaba por lo bajo ante la húmeda sensación y ella suspiro con una leve sonrisa, algo le estaba causando un delicioso placer.  
-¡Oz!-Exclamo algo jadeante, sintiendo como algo estaba frotandose por su pieza.-Se siente bien…-Musito sin saber de que se trataba.  
Avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo feliz por el comentario, coloco ambas manos en la cintura de ella y la fue atrayendo hacia si, comenzando a entrar por la hendidura de Alice…  
Eso se sentía muy doloroso para ella, se quejaba mucho, que al contrarió de él era una sensación maravillante.  
-¿Quieres que pare?-Pregunto, sabiendo que apenas iba comenzando.  
-No-Soltó con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.-Confió en ti… y quiero que tú también seas mío-Confesó, consiente de lo que se venía y de lo que tendría que soportar…  
Devoto de esas palabras, halo más de ella y Alice grito cuando sintió un leve dolor punzante en el interior de su vientre.  
Gimió, la piel húmeda y suave apretaba a Oz, aquella sensación le resultaba embriagante. A diferencia de él, su compañera tenía una mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro, eso no le gustaba para nada.  
-Perdona, Alice-Se disculpo, subiendo una de sus manos hasta una de las mejillas de Alice y sello sus labios con los de ella en un tímido beso, no se movían, simplemente se dedicaron a sentir el contacto con la piel del otro y sus intimidades.  
-Estoy bien-Susurro Alice cuando separaron sus labios.-Puedes seguir…  
Cuando ella dejo de temblar por el dolor, Oz, avergonzado, tomo a Alice de sus caderas y dio un movimiento despacio, aunque su posición fuera con ella sentada en su entrepierna. Gimió levemente.  
Los quejidos de la fémina acompañaron lo anterior, debía de admitir que aun le resultaba poco agradable, aunque no era tan doloroso como al inicio.  
Instintivamente, el rubio continuo moviéndose en un va y ven de caderas, haciendo de ella una rutina acompañada de rápidos besos y los melodiosos gemidos de Alice que habían sustituido a los lloriqueos cada vez él que llegaba a fondo.  
El ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba en ambos, los jadeos provenían de ambos y el color carmín en sus mejillas parecía volverse uno con ellos. El tibio sudor se hacia notar cuando el cabello se les pegaba levemente en la frente.  
Alice, embriagada por el placer, intentaba mantener un ojo abierto para observar a su acompañante mientras con su mano derecha se sostenía del cuello del mismo y con la otra mantenía un poco levantado la parte delantera de su vestido para que no estorbase en sus acciones. Sus pies comenzaban a levantarse del suelo para que sus piernas corrieran libertad de abrazar la cintura del joven.  
-Oz-Gimoteaba en voz alta.-Por favor…-Rogaba sin saber a que referirse, jadeaba descontrolada con el corazón andando desbocado.  
Él muchacho de un movimiento recostó a Alice sobre sus prendas abandonadas y la miro con los ojos entreabiertos mientras aún se movía. Jamas olvidaría esta nueva expresión que le dedicaba Alice, esta era una que solo él podría ver.  
De nuevo, su cuerpo actuó solo ante la erótica escena y aumento la intensidad de los movimientos.  
Ella lloriqueó, el roce en su interior la electrificaba, quería más, no quería que parara, se sentía pendiente de un hilo.  
-¡Oz!-Gimió con mas fuerza, quería hablar, pero jadeos desesperados brotaban en su lugar. Su cuerpo era el único que reaccionaba, una extraña pero fuerte sensación se estaba acumulando en su parte baja, bloqueando cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no fuera acerca de este mismo momento.  
Oz jadeaba, y la besaba repetidas y entrecortadas veces; los jadeos, suspiros y movimientos no les permitían mantener un beso largo y placentero.  
Ella comenzó a gemir a gritos, abrazando fuertemente la cintura del chico con sus piernas, su cuerpo se sentía a punto de estallar.  
El miembro fue comprimido por el interior de Alice, el final era inminente para ambos, se tensó completamente, apretó los dientes y al instante dejo su esencia en el interior del vientre de Alice, había sido víctima de su primer orgasmo.  
No pudo más, Alice se arqueo al momento que emitía un fuerte gemido y sentía el corazón latirle, sintió que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, y volvió a recaer al suelo jadeante con Oz recostado en su pecho, sin deshacer la unión.  
-¿Ahora soy tuya…?-Murmuro jadeante, esbozando una leve sonrisa.  
Ahogado en jadeos, el muchacho simplemente asintió con la mirada.  
Sin planificarlo, víctimas del cansancio, se dejaron caer juntos a brazos de Morfeo.  
Cuando Oz volvió a recobrar conciencia, se exalto mucho al darse cuenta de que aun seguían en el sótano de la mansión donde fue el baile, y posiblemente aún siguiera.  
Se reincorporo en el suelo y cuando miro a Alice recostada, aun con esa apariencia semidesnuda, sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
«-¡No había sido un sueño húmedo!-Pensó.»  
se acomodo sus prendas y se acerco la chica, le comenzó a acomodar su vestido, ella aun dormitaba.  
-Oz…-Musito.-Tengo mucho frió…  
-Nos tenemos que ir, estamos aun en el baile-Ante esas palabras la chica despertó de golpe y se levanto del suelo, caminaba sin saber a donde de un lado a otro impaciente, disimulando inútilmente su nerviosismo.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Y si nos vieron? ¿Si nos escucharon? ¿Que haré?-Preguntaba nerviosa, no se iba a parar a golpearlo a echarle la culpa ya que ella igual tenía parte de esta.  
-Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerte tu ropa interior-Le dijo Oz con una sonrisa, a lo que ella reacciono avergonzada y corrió hasta donde estaba su abandonada prenda y se la coloco de nuevo en su lugar y continuo su rutina andando de un lado a otro, pero se detuvo exaltada cuando sintió que algo suave recaía sobre sus hombros. Observo que era y se dio cuenta que era la casaca de Oz, frunció el ceño apenada pero ahora más calmada.  
-Así estas mejor-Le susurro Oz y la beso en la mejilla, esa expresión de molestia fingida era una de las que mas amaba de ella.  
Ella se sonrojo y se volteo en dirección a Oz y se apoyo contra su pecho, se sentía muy feliz.  
-No quiero matar el momento mi señorita, pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato-Le dijo Oz con un tono servicial y ella solo frunció el ceño de nuevo, haciendo un puchero, quería estar con él pero el muy… él, tenía razón. Caminaron juntos y al llegar al salón, aun estaba repleto de gente que continuaba celebrando.  
-Que miedo-Susurraba Alice, deseando que nadie los hubiera escuchado.  
Oz iba a decirle algo para reconfortarla, pero esta lo tomo de la mano y halo de él para que salieran; cruzaron el lugar tranquilamente, intentando distraer sus mentes de las miradas críticas de los demás, al salir corrieron hasta su carruaje.  
-¡Avanza!-Exclamó Oz al chofer cuando Alice subió, por poco y lo deja pero logro subir y cerro la puerta, ya al estar sentado frente a Alice, ambos rieron a coro.  
Alice pego un profundo bostezo y comenzaba a tambalear un poco, Oz sonrió ante ello y le tendió la mano, cuando la tomo, la halo hacia sí y la hizo sentarse a su lado, dejando que Alice apoyara su cabeza en el hombro.  
-Si que estas cansada-Susurro Oz al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de Alice y la mantenía abrazada.  
Ella no contesto nada solo sujeto con sus manos la casaca que la mantenía cálidamente abrigada, de un solo suspiro podía capturar el suave aroma de su cadena, ella estaba rodeada de el, sus párpados cayeron suavemente como cortinas.  
-Mi dulce Alice-Suspiro Oz apoyando un poco su cabeza sobre la de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~ Holi~ se me había estado pasando de largo el subir la mi (supongo) pequeña continuacion de este fanfic x3

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Review en el capitulo anterior ^^ ¡me animan mucho a continuar con todo esto!

sin más que decir~ Que disfruten.

* * *

En el amplio jardín de la casa Baskerville, se escuchaba una risa burlona que desaparecía en medio del sonar del suave viento, el sonar era apacible.  
-¡Alice!-Exclamó un joven muchacho que miraba a todas partes sin éxito en lo que pretendía, ya había recorrido todo el jardín de rosas y nada aun, ya al otro lado de este, esperaba poder concluir con su búsqueda.  
-Estoy aquí-Le llamo la joven de largos cabellos castaños que asomaba parte del rostro por detrás de un árbol y hacia un coqueto ademan para que su cadena se acercarse.  
Al parecer ese pequeño gesto tuvo buen efecto en el rubio, ya que un suave sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras abría los ojos como platos, quedando casi boquiabierto, pero luego ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que solo estaba cayendo en su red.  
-Cuando te ponga las manos encima… ¡Ya veras!-Le advirtió y ella solo sonrió de manera retadora, en el momento que Oz comenzó a correr hacia ella, esta escapó a toda prisa.  
-¡Cuando me atrapes! -Reía a lo alto- ¡Si es que lo logras!  
No estaba entre los arboles y sabía que no iría a los adentros del bosque.  
Sus ojos fueron cubiertos, sentía las cálidas manos sobre sus ojos, y una risa divertida al oído.  
-Te atrapé-Dijo ella y el muchacho sonrió victorioso, dándose vuelta al instante para atrapar a la chica, pero fue escurridiza y logro zafarse de sus brazos para huir.  
Solo podía observar como su largo cabello castaño se movía al compás de que corría, hoy ella usaba un vestido casual de color rojo con blanco que le llegaba poco más arriba de los tobillos, por lo que tenía más libertad para estar corriendo y jugando con Oz.  
-¡Alice, a ti te toca!-Le grito el joven y entonces la muchacha asomo de entre unos arbustos.-Te había atrapado.  
-Casi-Objetó.  
-Pero lo hice…-Le miro con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa a lo que Alice movió muy rápido la cabeza en forma asertiva.  
-Uno… dos… ¡Tres!-Contó y entonces el muchacho fue ahora el que salió corriendo, pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás, al paso de unos minutos, ella logro atraparlo del brazo.  
-¡Ja!-Rió victoriosa.-No duraste mucho que se diga.  
-Pero al menos no hago trampa-Le dijo Oz y entonces, esbozando su misteriosa sonrisa, contó de manera rápida-¡Uno, dos, tres!  
Ella tuvo que reaccionar pronto y correr asustada de su compañero que de inmediato la sujeto de la muñeca, poniéndola en alto provocando que ella tuviese que ponerse de puntillas.  
-Te atrape-Dijo en tono tenebroso con una sonrisa pervertida mientras hacia movimientos "raros" con su mano libre cerca del cuerpo de Alice.  
-¡Sueltame!-Grito Alice entre asustada y enfadada, el muchacho solo rió y salió corriendo de escena, su truco para fastidiarla le había funcionado.  
-Te daré una oportunidad, mi linda señorita, para que escape-Le guiño el ojo haciendo que Alice se sonrojara y molestara un poco al mismo tiempo, pero cuando su mano fue liberada, solo pensó en correr y así lo hizo.  
Él fue atrás de ella no muy alejado, ella ya hasta gritaba como si se tratase de una escena de película de terror.  
-¡No me toques!-Gritaba ella de manera divertida.  
-¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima te comeré!-Dijo con una voz falsa acompañada de una risa maligna a lo que Alice río a carcajadas, pero cayo al pensar que el le diría que "una dama no se ríe de esa manera".  
-¡Ay! No por fa…-La pobre no pudo terminar la oración ya que había tropezado y caído torpemente al suelo en gatas, estaba temblando del susto que se dio.  
Oz se sorprendió, mas bien se exaltó mucho cuando vio eso y corrió hasta ella para ayudarla a sentarse sobre el césped.  
-¡Alice! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Inquirió mientras la miraba con suma preocupación.  
-Eso creo…-Musito ella al recuperar un poco del aliento perdido por el susto que se había llevado al caer.  
-¿No paso nada?-Preguntó manteniendo ahora una mueca de disgusto. Ella simplemente ladeo la cabeza y suspiro.  
-Estamos bien-Dijo al mirarle tranquila y Oz la miro melancólico, estaba muy preocupado por ella, su bienestar ahora era mil veces más importante, si algo le llegase a ocurrir… no sabría que hacer.  
»Hace tres meses y medio, una mañana Alice había amanecido muy mareada y llena de malestares, creyó que estaba solo un poco enferma a lo que resto importancia a eso, pese a que Oz insistía que llamarse a un doctor, y ella solo se decidió por quedar en cama hasta que se le pasara. Durante esos días Oz no pudo verla ya que esta solo quería estar descansando hasta que ese horrible malestar se le pasara.  
El joven rubio se quedaba solo, encerrado en su habitación a leer esperando a que su contratista mejorase, era triste el no estar sin que ella que apareciera de repente atrás de él y le quitara el libro de las manos reclamando que dejase de estudiar tanto, que ya sabía suficiente -ya que quería evitar más lecciones de todo-, o simplemente estuviera sentada junto a él en silencio, su presencia era suficiente como para mantener su alma en calma, pero cuando no estaba, en su interior algo se volvía caótico.  
Pero eso no era nada… una semana después cuando los malestares pasaban, pareció volver a su vida cotidiana, había semanas en que Alice odiaba todo, hasta la carne -eso era nuevo para él-, le tiraba cosas a las sirvientas y Oz se veía obligado a interferir, otras que estaba muy feliz, otras que se irritaba fácilmente y golpeaba por todo y por nada a su cadena, a Oz le parecía algo natural en la actitud de Alice.  
Otra vez, los malestares volvieron, pero de una manera mas fuerte, incluso más persistentes.  
-¡Llamare a un doctor!-Exclamo Oz que sostenía los largos cabellos de la joven que se encontraba inclinada hacia el suelo, dando algunas horcajadas mientras mantenía sus manos en el estomago a causa dolor.  
Y así lo hizo, el medico entro a atenderla, por desgracia, Alice le había pedido a su cadena que se mantuviese fuera de la habitación.  
Impaciente, daba golpes al suelo con sus botas color negro, ya había pasado más o menos media hora y la preocupación lo comía por dentro.  
-¿Cómo esta?-Inquirió impacientado apenas vio salir al doctor de la habitación.-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-Pregunto ahora algo tímido.  
-Mil disculpas, pero la señorita…-Hablo en un extraño tono-Me ha dicho que le pidiera que se mantuviera lejos de ella un par de días.  
Esas palabras calaron a Oz, un dolor punzante invadió un momento su pecho pero luego sonrió y asintió obediente.  
Dos días habían pasado sin verla, estaba pálido y algo ojeroso al no poder dormir de la preocupación; caminaba apabilado por los pasillos, manteniendo una mano apoyada contra la pared para no caer al suelo de improvisto.  
-¡Pero si solo ha estado llorando este tiempo!-Exclamo una sirvienta, Oz abrió los ojos de par en par, esperando que no se tratase de Alice.  
-¡Es cierto! Tiene los ojos rojos-Continuo otra.  
-Escuche de Matilde… que quizás la joven ama esta gravemente enferma-Fue lo ultimo que escucho Oz, ya no quería escuchar más, asustado por los comentarios, corrió en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban esas sirvientas en busca de Alice.  
¿Acaso ella se había estado ocultando así de él por ese motivo?…  
-¡Alice!-Exclamo Oz al abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de la joven para de inmediato cerrar nuevo detrás de él al pasar, se acerco rápidamente a la cama de la chica, esta se encontraba acostada de lado, abrazada a sus sabanas.  
-¿Oz?-Inquirió en un hilo de voz al escuchar los conocidos pasos, este se arrodillo en el suelo a un costado de la cama y la miro fijamente sin decir nada, a lo que ella simplemente comenzó a llorar, realmente era como las sirvientas decían.-¡Quédate aquí conmigo!-Grito entre las lagrimas.-¡No te vayas de mi lado! ¡Sirviente inútil!  
-Nunca me he ido-Esbozó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el dorso de una de las manos de su contratista, que continuaba aferrada a las sabanas.  
A partir de ese día el joven se quedaba con ella a cuidarla, Alice permanecía todo el tiempo en cama, siempre tapada por sus cobijas, solo se levantaba para ducharse y cambiarse, usaba todo el tiempo ropas holgadas de dormir desde que había enfermado de nuevo.  
-Oz…-Llamo la joven a su cadena, que a duras penas pudo balbucear un leve «hmg» en seña de que la escuchaba.-Quiero comer algo…-Susurro a su oído.  
Se había quedado sin querer, dormido arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada al colchon.  
-¿Que deseas comer?-Pronuncio despacio por el mero cansancio, aun era de noche, altas horas de la madrugada exactamente.  
-Carne… verduras…-Contesto dejando en duda a Oz, ella usualmente evadía las verduras y frutas, pero no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con el capricho.-Pero lo quiero en ensalada-Añadió.  
-Esta bien, esta bien-Se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta.  
-¡Rápido!-Pidió Alice en tono infantil y el muchacho asintió para ya salir de la habitación.  
Se dirigió con toda pereza hasta la cocina, al encender la luz, tuvo que mantener varios minutos los ojos entrecerrados ya que no se acostumbraba a la luz. Torpemente sacaba los ingredientes y los iba preparando, un par de veces se había dado unos buenos golpes al chocar con la puerta de algo o con la mesa, incluso se le llegaban a caer las cosas, parecía estar más dormido que despierto.  
Cuando término de preparar la comida fue de nuevo hasta donde Alice, que estaba sentada en la cama esperando como si fuese una niña pequeña que espera a que le cuenten una historia para dormir.  
-Aquí tienes…-Le dijo acompañado de un bostezo, la chica tomo el plato y comenzó a comer rápidamente.  
-Desde que llame al doctor pareciste haber empeorado… ¿Que te ha dicho el medico?-Le preguntó con la mirada cansada, ya era hora de que le dijera la verdad, ella dejo de comer al instante y lo miro con los ojos llorosos, tardando en contestar.  
-Que no es nada…-En esas palabras, Oz quiso gritar mil cosas.  
¡¿Nada?! Ella comía y al instante su cuerpo lo rechazaba, ¡¿Eso es nada?!  
Ella pareció suspirar en un intento de juntar valor.-Solo estoy… embarazada-Soltó con molestia y el muchacho quedo completamente fuera de si, realmente asustado, impactado, avergonzado y mil cosas más a la vez, su corazón latía extraño. Ella mantenía la mirada dirigida a otra dirección, estaba avergonzada y fruncía el ceño, la semilla derramada durante lo sucedido en aquel baile había dado fruto.  
-¿Embarazada?-Pregunto él aun sin regresar a su lugar.  
-Si-Le contestó entre dientes.  
-¿De mí?-Volvió a consultar y Alice comenzaba a sonreír, no de alegría y aun con el ceño fruncido.  
-Si, de ti.  
-¿Es nuestro hijo?-Cansada ante tantas preguntas, tomo una de las almohadas y lo golpeo fuertemente.  
-¡Que sí! Tonto sirviente-Exclamo mirándolo con molestia, la reacción del muchacho simplemente fue reír mientras acariciaba su cabeza.  
-Que alegría-Fue lo único que dijo para luego sonreír ampliamente y mirarla enternecido, una calidez empezaba a invadir su pecho.  
…¿eso era?…  
Subió a la cama junto a ella, y fue quitándole las cobijas.  
¿Eso explicaba el estar siempre tapada y usar ropa holgada?  
Alice suspiro y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a Oz avanzar, y así fue como él levanto el camisón de la chica y acaricio su vientre, estaba algo hinchado. Su corazón latió fuertemente. ¿Era acaso un sueño de nuevo?… no, era tan real como aquella noche.  
-Lamento… no habértelo dicho desde un principio-Lo dijo casi obligada, sin embargo la sinceridad en sus palabras era notoria, aún sentía como él le acariciaba su vientre.  
-Me guardaste un algo importante…  
-Lo sé… tenía miedo.  
-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo dé qué?-Inquirió Oz, bajando el camisón de la chica.  
No hubo respuesta.  
-No pienses tonterías, Alice… nunca te dejaría sola… y mucho menos ahora-Le decía en tono suave, adivinando lo que su predecible e insegura contratista pensaba y la abrazo, arropandola contra su pecho- que tengo a alguien más para proteger…  
Esas palabras reconfortaron el corazón de Alice, haciéndola llorar, no amargamente como los últimos días… ahora lloraba de alegría.«  
-Eso espero… no creo que sea seguro que sigamos jugando-Le regaño en un tono muy suave y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.  
-Te preocupas demasiado-Hizo un leve puchero, que luego fue remplazado por un gesto de pequeño sobresalto, ya que Oz le había depositado un suave beso sobre la mejilla.  
-Si te pasara algo a ti o al bebé que estas llevando… no sé que haría-Contó en un tono temeroso.  
-Estaremos bien siempre que tú estés a nuestro lado-Le dijo con una sonrisa segura mientras acariciaba su vientre y camino en dirección a la mansión Baskerville.  
Era increíble, la joven quinceañera de los Baskerville estaba de encargo, la noticia ya había corrido por las demás casas ducales, era impactante que la joven heredera a Baskerville estuviera embarazada, tan joven, de su cadena y al mismo tiempo noble sirviente, y para acabarla de rematar ¡Sin estar casados! Eso realmente les causaría problemas… pero aún así, todo lo podrían arreglar.  
-Oz-Le llamo la joven.-¿Te quedaras ahí parado como tonto?-Inquirió Alice con una sonrisa muy de ella.  
-Para nada-Contesto y corrió hasta ella, para sin previo aviso, cargarla sobre sus brazos.  
-Te vuelves cada día mas hermosa-Le dijo haciendo que sonrojara bruscamente.-La maternidad te esta sentando muy bien.  
-No me digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas-Musito Alice frunciendo el ceño apenada.  
-Será mejor irnos, pronto tendrás ya que lucir de blanco-Le sonrió Oz de manera animada.  
Ella no le dijo nada y solo se abrazo fuertemente a él… un tercer "contrato" con él se estaba por venir… y ahora era el de su matrimonio.  
Oz caminaba con ella en brazos, sin decir nada, el silencio le parecía molesto a Alice, así que fue ella quien comenzó el tema.  
-He escuchado… que es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de su boda-Le comentó algo preocupada.  
-No hagas caso a eso-Suspiró-, son solo rumores… no creo que nosotros tengamos mala suerte después de tanto-Sonrió divertido y Alice se sonrojo abruptamente por enésima en vez ese día.  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión, las sirvientas los rodearon a ambos.  
-¡Joven ama!-Se escuchaban los llamados de todos lados.  
-¿Donde había estado? ¡La hemos estado buscando!-Exclamaba una de las sirvientas.  
-Estuve jugando con Oz-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.  
Las sirvientas miraron a Oz, aún no se estaban acostumbrando al hecho de que él sería su futuro joven amo, y mucho menos él que haya dejado embarazada a su joven ama. Las mayores lo miraban con desprecio, pensando «¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?!», mientras las sirvientas más jóvenes, desde siempre encantadas por su elegante apariencia, continuaban suspirando por él a pesar de todo.  
-¿Qué es lo que tanto miran?-Inquirió Alice de manera seria, bajando de los brazos de Oz y dedicandoles a todas una mirada de pocos amigos. Todas se exaltaron y se calmaron, Alice sonrió ante la acción.  
-No hagas bilis-Le dijo Oz, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la sien y ella solo asintió, sonrió para ya irse a otra parte donde se encontraran mayordomos dispuesto a ayudarle con su vestimenta.-Nos vemos-Fue lo ultimo que dijo al salir de la habitación.  
-Señorita, debe subir a cambiarse-Le comento amablemente una de las sirvientas y Alice asintió para seguirla, junto con otras dos que la acompañaban.  
Entraron a la habitación de Alice, desde ese momento todo se volvió un lío, habían diversos vestidos de novia, en su mayoría le quedaban o muy grandes o muy apretados en la zona del vientre, eso era muy molesto.  
-¡Esto es imposible!-Suspiro desanimada una de las sirvientas, Alice hizo una mueca de desapruebo y continuo buscando, hasta dar con un vestido de hace ya mucho, pero que aun se mantenía en perfecto estado. Se lo puso y le quedaba casi a la medida, había sido hecho para su madre que se había casado igualmente joven, pero ella ya con mas meses de embarazo.  
-Supongo que este será el mejor a escoger-Dijo Alice y las sirvientas asintieron para luego soltar un grito de horror cuando una joven de largos y bien recogidos cabellos castaños claros entro en escena armando un gran escándalo.  
-¡Alice Baskerville!-Gritó con el ceño fruncido y abanico en mano-, ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido no haberme dicho esto y me he tenido que enterar por otros?-Gritaba y las sirvientas salieron ahuyentadas víctimas del miedo.  
-Perdona…-Se disculpo intentando contener su miedo. La otra joven la miro en espera de que dijera más-Hermana mayor Sharon-Musito haciendo un puchero, le era penoso el ser obligada a llamarla así, Sharon suspiro bajando el abanico y miro de pies a cabeza a la morena.  
-Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda-Le sonrió con toda amabilidad-, eso necesitara unas pequeñas puntadas para que te quede justo-Le dijo y le hizo un pequeño ademan para que se diera vuelta.  
Tomo de un cajón aguja e hilo y empezó a darle puntadas en la zona del corset, dándole más forma sin arruinarlo, la muy estudiada chica definitivamente sabía bien lo que hacia.  
-De verdad no lo puedo creer-Dijeron ambas al unísono, y luego rieron a coro, al parar, ambas sonreían melancólicas en silencio, hasta que el silencio fue roto.  
-Siempre se noto que ambos se gustasen, pero creía que solo era cosa mía-Comentó Sharon cortando el hilo por fin y acomodando el vestido-, pero desde que vinieron a vivir a la mansión Baskerville, lo poco que sabía de ti eran rumores extraños pero el que más me impacto fue el ultimo que escuche, que estabas realmente enferma… y vine en cuanto pude a ver a mi hermana menor-Dijo en un tono tan dramático que provoco a Alice reír divertida. La joven prosiguió a contar su melodrama.  
_»Llegue en cuanto pude, y no vi a ninguna de la servidumbre por lo que subí corriendo, no conozco bien este lugar así que solo andaba perdida hasta que encontré a Oz vestido de negro y pensé lo peor, hasta que…  
-¿Sharon? ¿Has venido a la boda?-Me pregunto con esa sonrisa de idiota de siempre.  
No lo entendí, no lo comprendí hasta que el me explico que estabas bien, solo que ahora se iban a casar.  
-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-Le grite, sacando un abanico y le di unos buenos golpes, dejándolo tirando en el suelo quejándose de dolor, pero tranquila, el debe estar bien.  
Cuando me calme, le hable a Break a través de Eques y entonces me contó, tan calmado como siempre que un día después de partir había llegado una invitación para la boda. Por su puesto, le grite un par de cosas al muy descarado por no decirme nada.  
-¿A que se debe que se vayan a casar tan jóvenes?-Inquirí amable.  
-Ah eso… Alice esta embarazada de mi-Me dijo muy a la ligera con un pequeño sonrojo.  
-¡Pero si eres un lobo disfrazado de conejo!-Grite y lo golpeé aun peor que la primera vez, lo obligue a decirme donde estabas y ahora heme aquí.«_  
Alice temblaba de solo pensar los buenos golpes que había recibido Oz, esperaba una reprensión, un golpe o algo, pero solo recibió un cálido abrazo desde atrás.  
-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-Le susurro Sharon en un hilo de voz, casi como si tuviese ganas de llorar-, eres… como la hermanita que nunca tuve… ¡Pero si ese maldito conejo te lastima yo me encargare de hacerlo sufrir esta y otras vidas!-Exclamo cambiando de humor rápidamente.  
Alice parpadeo un par de veces atemorizada y Sharon rió, dejándola de abrazar para luego ambas quedar de nuevo un rato en silencio, como si pensaran demasiado que fuesen a decir, cada una quería decir algo especial, algo que concordara con el momento.  
-¡Alice!-Canturreo una voz conocida, matando por completo el momento, y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al joven rubio bien vestido de traje-¿Estas…?  
Ya no pudo continuar hablando ya que de un abanicazo fue sacado fuera de la habitación.  
-¡Prohibido ver a la novia!-Gritó Sharon con un aura demoniaca rodeándola, el chico estaba sentado contra la pared sobandose la zona afectada por el golpe, cuando levanto la mirada, se encontraba cara a cara con la cadena de Sharon.-¿Entendido?-Pregunto muy despacio y el chico asintió rápidamente para luego desaparecer en un agujero negro del suelo causado por la misma cadena.  
-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Alice atemorisada.  
-Si, lo regrese a su habitación-Le dijo volviendo a bajar el abanico- ¿Cuando y donde será la boda?  
-Creo que es obvio-Dijo señalandose a si misma, ya que ya estaba casi lista-, será en el jardín, en menos de una hora.  
-¿Tan pronto todo listo?-Inquirió la joven algo fuera de sí y la morena asintió.  
-Todo estaba listo, simplemente era cuestión de dejar todo en su lugar-Le sonrió.  
Ambas chicas comenzaron a charlar sobre las cosas que habían pasado en el ultimo año, Sharon seguía igual por lo visto, tan joven y enamorada, pero ella y sus Biblias del amor… eran algo imposibles.  
Al cabo de un par de horas, una sirvienta les llamo a la puerta, ya estaba siendo hora.  
-Bien, tu momento ha llegado-Le dijo Sharon, acomodando el tocado que llevaba en el cabello-. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Alice suspiro.  
-Nerviosa, mucho muy nerviosa-Confeso y se puso de pie, colocando ambas manos a los costados de la falda del vestido, la levanto un poco y salió de la habitación acompañada de Sharon, al ir bajando las escaleras, una preocupación invadía el corazón de Alice.- ¿Quien me acompañara…?-Pregunto, consciente de que no tenía ni padre ni madre, esperanzada de que ella la acompañara para no dejarla sola.  
-Yo lo haré-Anunció una voz familiar antes de que Sharon articulara palabra alguna.  
Alice miro asombrada, unas lagrimas invadieron su rostro y entonces ella corrió a abrazar a aquella persona.  
-¡No creí volver a verte!-Exclamo Alice aferrada fuertemente a ella, esta correspondió al abrazo y le acaricio su largo cabello por encima del suave velo.  
-No me perdería la boda de mi hermana por nada del mundo-Le dijo separándose un poco de ella, para luego sonreírle tan cálidamente como siempre, esos ojos violetas, similares a los de Alice, demostraban una hermosa inocencia y calidez, la hermana gemela de Alice era bastante bella, pero lo que las diferenciaba era que esta era Albina.  
Alice iba a comenzar a llorar pero su hermana la abrazo de nuevo, intentando consolarla, esta solo se acomodaba en su pecho en busca de refugio, su hermana realmente estaba ahí… después de tantos años.  
-Si es que quieres explicarme algo… no necesitas, ya hable con Oz-Sonrió Abyss.  
De repente, se escucharon tres palmadas y las gemelas dirigieron la mirada hacia Sharon.  
-Bien chicas, la hora ha llegado-Anunció con toda serenidad y Alice tomo a su gemela de la mano; las tres caminaron hasta el jardín, estaban nerviosas, era un momento especial.  
El paisaje que se daba estaba precioso, el crepúsculo estaba en su punto, las velas que adornaban el lugar ya estaban encendidas en la espera de la caída de la noche, siendo protegidas por un cristal para no ser asesinadas por el viento antes de que su trabajo terminase.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar donde comenzaba un pasillo creado por una larga alfombra de color vino, Sharon fue la primera en retirarse e irse a sentar junto a Break, que había llegado gracias a la voluntad de Sharon usando a Eques, estaban presentes los jóvenes Nightray, el joven Leo Baskerville que vino de tan lejos… entre otras personas de las casas ducales.  
-No mires-Susurraba Abyss con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre al percatarse del nerviosismo de su hermana-, que no te importen lo que digan los demás, es tu decisión.  
Alice asintió, sonriendo más segura y subió la mirada, al instante, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad de solo ver a su cadena esperándola sonriente, y junto a él, estaba su mejor amigo Gilbert… Tragó saliva y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.  
Al llegar a lado de su futuro esposo, Abyss soltó a su hermana y se sentó en un lugar cerca de ahí, el joven Gilbert la miraba atónito, Abyss se dio cuenta de ello y solo lo miro y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa; este se sonrojo de inmediato y aparto la mirada de la de la chica.  
La ceremonia se daba por comenzada, todo pasaba rápido, más de como cualquiera lo desease.  
A la hora de los votos, todos quedaron sorprendidos por los del joven Oz, todos eran promesas, promesas que él mismo se había hecho desde el día que la conoció y muchos ya conocían… promesas que aun seguían y seguirían en pie. Alice fue más tímida, pero hizo su esfuerzo, ahora sería su esposo, ya no su sirviente, pero su eterno compañero.  
-… Puede besar a la novia-Fue lo dicho ya para finalizar, entonces Oz tomo a su hermosa contratista y la beso con anhelo, ambos habían esperado todo el día para esto, y ahora ya que era noche, era una forma genial de ir acabando.  
La fiesta dio comienzo, el festín estaba servido y todos celebraran la feliz y poco típica boda. ¿Una contratista y su cadena? ¿Una joven heredera a duquesa y un sirviente? Un sirviente que antes había sido un pobre esperando su muerte, salvado por aquella chica que le hizo sentir algo nuevo, una chica con la que fue creciendo poco a poco y por su talento de estudio él llego a ser casi su igual, hasta el punto de ser su tutor, eran una pareja única en todo a lo que uno pudiese imaginar.  
A la hora de bailar, la música de sinfonías sonaban por todo el jardín, Sharon estaba muy feliz bailando melosamente con Break, esto no sorprendía a nadie, más bien resultaba gracioso por la cara que ponía Break.  
-Felicidades a ambos-Abyss Felicito a Oz con una sonrisa, él se encontraba tomando un poco de vino tinto tranquilamente.  
-Gracias, Abyss-Le sonrió y ella ladeo la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana, que ahora mismo se hallaba bailando, divertida, una pieza con su primo Leo Baskerville.  
-Gracias a ti por cuidarla todo este tiempo-Dijo Abyss mirandolo melancólica.-Gracias por asesinar a mi padre…-Musitó-, lo que hiciste… nada de eso estaría pasando si no lo hubieras hecho-Le contaba con una mirada tan serena, y una expresión relajada, haciendo parecer que fuera otra la que estaba frente a él.  
-Voluntad del Abyss-Pronunció Oz, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos-, ¿podrías concederme un deseo?-Inquirió seriamente.  
-Todo por la persona que me salvo a mi y a mi hermana-Contestó haciendo una leve reverencia.  
-Entonces…-Oz pidió su deseo, y la joven escuchó con los ojos bien abiertos en afán de sorpresa, pero luego relajo la mirada y le sonrió.  
-Cuando sea el tiempo, lo concederé como me has pedido.  
Oz le sonrió convencido de sus palabras y le tendió la mano a la joven.  
-¿Bailarías conmigo?-Le pregunto y la chica solo rió un poco, ladeando la cabeza.  
-Es un halago el que me pidas bailar contigo, pero creo que preferiría no hacerlo-Suspiro en tono infantil, dándose vuelta… la chica era tan misteriosa como siempre.  
-Bailemos-Le pidió Alice que de un momento a otro había aparecido junto a él, sonrió y Oz fue esta vez él que tiro de ella para llevarla a bailar un vals.  
Abyss dio una pequeña carcajada al ver esa escena.  
Casi por terminar la fiesta, antes de que todos se marcharan, los que aun continuaban solteros o simplemente estaban en relación, se reunieron en la entrada de la mansión Baskerville.  
-¿Listos?-Pregunto Alice y todos contestaron «si» al unísono, entonces sonrió dándose vuelta, y con fuerza tiro su ramo de rosas al aire, haber quien correría con la suerte de atraparlo, los que estaban más cerca no corrieron con esa dicha suerte, lo había lanzado realmente fuerte.  
-¡Atrapalo Break!-Le grito Sharon, la cual no había logrado alcanzar el ramo, el joven albino dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de Sharon, dio un brinco y apenas y alcanzó a rozar el ramo con los dedos.-¡Break!-Lloriqueo la joven.  
-Lo siento señorita-Se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertido.  
Abyss sonrió y saltó para atraparlo pero igual no lo consiguió.  
-¡Lo atraparon!-Exclamo Oz, haciendo que Alice volteara, la persona ganadora había sido ni más ni menos que ¡Gilbert Nightray!  
-Ten-Dijo Gil con su misteriosa sonrisa mientras otorgaba el hermoso ramo a la albina que ya había estado haciendo gestos de berrinche, ahora se había calmado y miraba con las pupilas dilatadas a aquel joven, tomo el ramo y sonrió sonrojada.  
-Oh… gracias-Le dijo abrazandose al ramo y Gil le acaricio su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello y luego se marcho sin más que decir.  
-Ese Gilbert-Maldecía Oz con una media sonrisa-, ¡Tan popular con las mujeres como siempre!  
Todos los invitados al final se fueron, menos Abyss, que regresaba a casa… a lado de su hermana recién casada, Sharon decidió quedarse en una de sus propiedades cerca de aquí por lo que igual estaría esperando a lo que todos estaban deseosos. La llegada del pequeño fruto de ambos.  
Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, Alice ni siquiera se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar hasta su habitación por lo que fue Oz él que tuvo que llevarla y desvestirla hasta dejarla en prendas menores y recostarla sobre su cama. Él, igualmente cansado, solo se quito su saco y se acostó junto a ella, pegando un gran bostezo.  
-Tú hermana le dio un buen flechazo a Gilbert, e igual parece ser que viceversa-Comentó Oz de manera divertida, en realidad esos dos igual serían una pareja muy dispareja.  
Alice no dijo nada gracias al cansancio y a duras penas lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a Oz para apoyar su cabeza el en pecho del joven, el cual al momento sonrió y la abrazo.  
-Ya lo quiero…-Musito Alice adormilada, sin seguir el hilo del tema de Oz, mientras se acariciaba su vientre, este le sonrió tranquilo y le levanto el flequillo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.  
-Se paciente-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de caer dormido a lado de ella debido al cansancio, pero ahora todo había valido la pena…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Holi~ Holi~ Despues de un buen de tiempo... El momento de la verdad(?)...  
_**¡El capitulo final!** _-Insertar sonido de "_Chan, chan, chan"-  
_Jajajajaja, este capitulo esta algo corto, lo sé, pero aun así puse mi empeño como siempre lo hago para que les guste

Aquí dejo respuestas a los tres Reviews que recibí en el cap anterior.

**A Jannette-BlackWeasley: **Muajaja... Deje tensión, soy tan mala(?) Gracias ^^  
**A angiekatika27: **Gracias3 Sos un amor al seguir mis historias x3  
**A Dani-Chan y Gaby-Chan: **¡Hay Dany-chan! Pero, ¿Qué puedo objetar en tu contra? Madre es madre u_u y hay que obedecerla (XD aunque sea la pereza) _Gaby-chan, regañala_ -susurra- 

¡Gracias por sus Reviews!

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la historia. ¡Que disfruten!

* * *

_»Me acerque hasta la ventana y puse mi mano sobre ella, mirando al nublado cielo, la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer suavemente._

_Solo ha pasado una semana desde que cumplí mi promesa._

_-¿Estas contento Oz? Cumplí tu deseo-Hable sin recibir respuesta alguna, era obvio, él ya no estaba aquí. Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, durante largo rato lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes de mis tacones blancos contra el suelo al caminar, sin embargo unos sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos, rompiendo con el sonido tan monótono._

_Aquel sonar venía de la habitación de Alice; suspire melancólica, trate de dibujarme una sonrisa y entonces pase al cuarto._

_-¿Por qué estas llorando?-Le pregunte acercándome despacio, ella estaba sentada en la cama con un viejo vestido en brazos, se aferraba a el._

_-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó fuera de tema, no conteste-, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_

_Me senté a su lado y le acaricie la espalda con toda tranquilidad, tantos sollozos la hacían temblar inquietamente._

_-Sharon-La llame, intentando sacarla de su llanto, lloraba tan amargamente desde aquel suceso, solo se aferraba a su recuerdo, al recuerdo de la única persona que llego a considerar de su familia-, el reloj de Alice termino de dar la vuelta, era algo inevitable-Le dije y ella me miro con los ojos rojos por el llanto, su mirada era de tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Eres la voluntad del abismo!-Me grito mientras me tomaba por los hombros y tiraba sobre la cama- ¡Pudiste haber devuelto el reloj a cero!_

_La mire serena, sin algún pelo de nerviosismo.-Si hacia eso… el cuerpo de Alice iba a comenzar a pudrirse por dentro e igualmente moriría, Oz sería tragado por el abismo… y el bebé habría quedado huérfano, hubiera sido peor-Hable con toda sinceridad-. Inclusive yo, la voluntad del abismo, no puedo hacer nada por traerlos por más que lo deseé._

_Ante mis palabras, Sharon se quitó de encima y me permitió sentarme, de nuevo grandes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, simplemente la abrace en un intento de consuelo._

_-Continua tu vida Sharon, no estés triste, tienes que convertirte en una buena duquesa pronto._

_-¿Crees que ellos estén bien?-Me pregunto, evadiendo mi comentario y yo solo le sonreí de manera cálida«_.

-¡Mira Oz!-Exclamó la joven, poniendo en alto un peluche de conejo negro y ojos rojos vestido como la forma de cadena de Oz-, te encontré-Bromeó y el chico solo le sonrió cálidamente.

-Es muy lindo, Alice-Dijo él, se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación echándole una mirada a un libro de forro color turquesa.

Él lugar donde se encontraban era muy grande, había libros y juguetes por doquier, era colorido, un ambiente acogedor.

La chica rió y abrazo al peluche con fuerza, mimándolo

-No te encariñes mucho con él-Le dijo con cierto celo, refiriéndose al pobre e inocente peluche que no tenía culpa de nada.

-No seas celoso, Oz-Refunfuñó ella, haciendo pucheros ante el comentarios del rubio.

-¿Qué me dirías si abrazo un peluche de conejo blanco?-Consultó, entonces una mirada y sonrisa se le fue dedicada, con solo la mirada bastaba con entender que si hacia eso caería muerto al suelo de un solo golpe de gracia. Acojonado por la mirada, no dijo nada y simplemente rió nerviosamente.

De la nada, un llanto resonó por las paredes de la habitación y entonces Alice camino rápidamente hasta llegar a una cuna llena de adornos a tonos azules y lilas, donde metió sus manos para de ahí sacar a una pequeña bebé que estaba tiernamente vestida con un vestidito color beige. Estaba llorando algo escandalosamente, Alice la arropaba contra su pecho mientras la mecía cariñosamente en sus brazos.

-Lo haces bien, Alice-Comentó, ella no sabía cómo cuidar realmente de un bebé, si no fuera porque Oz está a su lado, quien sabe que sería de ella; pero no le contesto nada y lo único que hizo fue jalar de aquella cuna una sábana blanca donde envolvió cuidadosamente al bebé y continuo arrullándola, el llanto ya había cesado.

Una sonrisa muy pacifica se formó en los labios de Alice sin que ella se percatase, el tener a la bebé, a su hija, en brazos, le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-Se parece mucho a ti-Oz continuo sonriendo y se acercó hasta ella, luego le quito de la mano el peluche que aun sostenía de una de sus patitas.

-Eso es mentira-Se quejó-, además aún es muy pequeña…-Dijo en un susurro, acurrucando a la bebé contra su pecho, esta aún mantenía sus ojitos cerrados, su tez era clara y tenía hermosos cabellos dorados como los de Oz. Alice miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su bebé, era tan linda, tan pequeña y tan indefensa…  
Poco podía creerlo. Su reloj había dado la vuelta completa al poco tiempo de haber dado a luz, entonces Oz y Alice fueron tragados por el abismo… pero no se fueron solos, se habían llevado su hija con ellos, no podían dejarla, definitivamente no; Alice era víctima del terror, se aferraba a su cadena mientras mantenía cargada a la bebé; pero al darse cuenta de todo, no se encontraban en el simple abismo, estaban en el centro, en donde Abyss había permanecido por mucho tiempo, ahí podían estar seguros de las demás cadenas sin tener algo de qué preocuparse. El deseo que Oz le había pedido a Abyss fue concedido: el ser resguardados en el núcleo del abismo.

-Lacie-Canturreo Oz, de la misma manera que canturreaba el nombre de su contratista, o ahora más bien, su esposa, usando al peluche de conejo como si fuese títere y paseando una de las patitas de este por la diminuta mejilla de la bebé, al momento. Alice fue sacada de sus pensamientos y miro a Oz, que ahora tenía la mirada clavada en la bebé-, fue una linda elección-Le dijo.

-Sí…-Suspiró, Lacie, su bebé llevaría siempre el nombre de su madre; Oz noto las miradas melancólicas de Alice y simplemente la tomo del mentón, para así darle un dulce beso sobre sus suaves labios, haciéndola sonrojar de golpe- ¡Oz!-Exclamó completamente colorada mientras se hacia algunos pasos hacia atrás.- ¡No hagas eso! Él la miro y rió un poco, sin importar que, ella siempre seguiría siendo la misma. Ella misma reaccionó por sus acciones y miro a su bebé casi desesperada, para asegurarse de no haberla vuelto a despertar.

-Estoy muy feliz-Dijo volviendo a acercarse a la chica-, te conocí, fuiste mi primera vez en todo, fuiste la primera que ame, me case contigo y tuvimos una hermosa hija…

-Y fuimos tragados por el abismo-Musito de nuevo en ese tono triste, cortando el ambiente tan tierno que se había comenzado a instalar en ellos. Él la abrazó, con cuidado de no lastimar a Lacie

-Pero estamos juntos…

Ella lo miro, su mirada ahora era más esperanzada, era cierto… estaban juntos, y así sería siempre… Ella sonrió y Oz correspondió, dejando el peluche de conejo a un lado y ahora tomando la bebé en brazos, Alice la había cedido recelosa, pero no podía negarle el estar con su propia hija; aunque realmente se la hacía una escena un tanto conmovedora y graciosa.

-¿Crees que conocerá algún día el mundo real?-Inquirió Alice.

-Espero que si…-Susurro mientras veía como la bebé abría poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos Amatistas. Oz se sonrojo al verla, era tan linda, ese dulce y enternecedor mirar inocente, el mirar de un bebé que apenas iba a conocer el mundo era algo maravilloso.

_»-Puedo asegurarte que si-Le respondí y ella me miro con devoción«._

-Te amo, Lacie-Dijo Oz con una sonrisa muy alegre y mirada tierna, Alice parpadeo un par de veces, mirando con inocencia aquella escena-, a ti también, Alice, te amo.

Esta le sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia ambos.

-Yo también los amo demasiado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!  
_**¿Review? :3**_


End file.
